La petite sirène
by petite00
Summary: Qui a dit que le ridicule ne tuait pas? Non parce que là... Ou comment devenir shinigami d'après... Moi! (OC)
1. Oh joie! Ou pas

Une nouvelle fic' avec un OC cette fois-ci (il faut croire que mes lectures m'influencent)

Je vais mettre quelques infos sur cette fic' sur mon profil mais si ce n'est pas assez complet envoyez-moi un MP.

**Disclaimer: bleach appartient à tite kubo**

* * *

**La petite sirène: **

_Chapitre 1: Oh joie!… ou pas…_

_Qui a dit que le ridicule ne tuait pas? Que l'on ne pouvait pas mourir de honte? Je vais lui rendre visite et l'étouffer dans son sommeil cet abruti. Avec mes cheveux. Ou avec les siens si c'est une femme. A voir._

Moi Aélida Ilya je_ vais_ mourir de honte.

Sérieusement c'est affreux, le genre de choses qui n'arrivent jamais dans une vie (sauf à moi apparemment).

Mais bon il fallait s'en douter…

Bon, je suis sûre d'en avoir perdu plus d'un alors je vais vous faire un topo de l'événement tragique qui vient de cham-bou-ler ma vie.

Déjà je me présente: Aélida Ilya élève de sixième année de classe deux à l'académie. Je suis petite brune les yeux bruns bref une fille _normale_ dans une classe pour les gens _normaux _voulant devenir des shinigamis_ normaux _(si tant est qu'un shinigami puisse être considéré comme _normal_).

Sauf que voilà.

J'ai un putain de caractère qui m'attire un peu plus d'emmerdes qu'aux autres gens _normaux_.

Et non je ne suis pas obnubilée par la_ normalité_.

Mais c'est juste qu'en ce moment je me dis que si gamine j'avais été en admiration devant les poneys et les licornes la pilule serait peut-être mieux passée.

Parce que quand on se targue d'avoir un des caractères les plus pourris de toute l'académie on a une réputation a tenir vous en conviendrez.

«Mon nom est Ariel.»

Oh-mon-dieu!

C'est possible de mourir de honte deux fois de suite?

Non parce que là…

_Mon zampakuto est une putain de sirène rose qui s'appelle Ariel._

_Tuez-moi... _

_Moi Aélida Ilya , je connais enfin le nom de mon zampakuto._

_Oh joie!…_

_._

_._

_._

_Ou pas._

* * *

J'essaierai de reposter dans la semaine pour ceux que ça intéresse...


	2. Bref,je suis assignée à la sixième

Chapitre deux déjà...Il faut croire que je suis inspirée .En espérant que ça dure...

On m'a fait remarquer que le contexte n'était pas très clair...Pour ceux que ça intéresse l'histoire se situe à la fin de l'arc Fullbring (fin de l'animé)

**Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo**

* * *

**La petite sirène**

_Chapitre deux: Bref,je suis assignée à la sixième._

**9:00 : en cours d'histoire du seireitei**

Je-n'en-peux-plus!

Par pitié sauvez-moi mon crâne va exploser ...

Eh bien oui! Non seulement mon zampakuto est une _sirène rose qui s'appelle Ariel _mais en plus Ariel _chante_!

Oui vous m'avez bien comprise elle chante... Mais alors pas d'une belle voix de sirène bien mélodieuse hein... Non la voix d'Ariel ressemble plus à une sirène de pompier dans laquelle serait coincée une cornemuse mal accordée ayant elle même avalé un chat de mauvaise humeur (si si les cornemuses peuvent avaler des chats je vous assure!).

Donc, depuis un mois _qu'à ma plus grande joie_ mon zampakuto s'est révélé à moi je vis un en-fer!

Un mois que je l'écoute massacrer les plus grands opéras! Même Carmen y est passé! Comment mon zampakuto peut il connaitre Carmen _en entier_ alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu?!

Avant les gens me craignaient à cause de ma réputation de terreur. Maintenant je les terrorrise. Littéralement.

C'est de leur faute aussi! On ne vient pas faire chier les braves gens avec les nouveaux pouvoirs gé-nia-li-ssi-mes de son zampakuto quand ils ont Ariel qui chante faux (est-ce qu'on peux encore appeler ça faux?)en mode non-stop-il-n'y-a-pas-de-bouton-off dans leur tête depuis près d'un mois! C'est inhumain!

-MADEMOISELLE ILYA! SI MON COURS NE VOUS INTÉRESSE PAS VOUS ÊTES PRIÉE DE SORTIR DE CETTE SALLE!

Ah vieille bique.

Je suis sûre qu'elle a fait exprès de crier le plus fort possible.

Ma prof d'histoire du seireitei (dont je ne me rappelle toujours pas le nom après six ans de cours) et moi nous détestons cordialement. Enfin,plus ou moins cordialement...

C'est une des personnes que je serai la plus heureuse de quitter dans deux jours après la remise des diplômes de fin d'Académie...

-Mademoiselle si vous saviez comme j'ai hâte de vous donner ce fichu diplôme et de vous envoyer dans votre fichue division pour ne plus jamais voir votre fichue tête dans ma salle de classe!

Ah merde. La pauvre vient de s'arracher son dernier cheveu. Paix à l'âme de Cheveu dernier du nom.

"Ahhh je rrris de me vôaar si belleuuhhh en se mirôarrrr"

Ah merde. Ariel vient de passer à Bianca Castaphiore.

* * *

**16:25 : remise des diplômes de fin d'études**

Ok j'avoue. Je stresse.

Non mais sérieusement vous imaginez si je me retrouve dans une autre division que la onzième ?! Je vais mourir...

Non parce que dans les autres divisions ils sont bien mignons mais j'ai comme qui dirait un léger problème avec l'autorité au cas où vous auriez pas remarqué...

Imaginez je me retrouve à la première, la deuxième (ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver vu que ma discrétion est légendaire) ou pire la sixième!

Je mourrai avant qu'Ariel ait eut le temps de me suicider définitivement les tympans ( oui oui me suicider je vous rappelle que c'est une partie de moi ... PS:même si moi je chante juste...)

La prof d'hitoire du seireitei tient une liste entre les mains et est en train d'appeler une par une les personnes de ma classe pour les assigner à leurs divisions respectives. Ils sont ensuite pris en charge par un membre de celle-ci et se regroupent autour de lui comme des moutons autour de leur berger. Pathétique.

C'est mon tour d'etre appelée...

J'ai regardé ma prof d'histoire du seireitei.

Ma prof d'histoire du seireitei m'a regardée.

J'ai regardé la liste que tenait ma prof d'hitoire du seireitei.

La liste que tenais ma prof d'hitoire du seireitei m'a regardée.

Ma prof d'histoire du seireitei la liste et moi on s'est regardées.

Elle a sourit comme une malade (la prof pas la liste).

Ma prof d'histoire du seireitei a annoncé ma division.

Je suis tombée dans les pommes.

_Bref,je suis assignée à la sixième._

* * *

J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre n'est pas très clair...

Si c'est le cas dîtes-moi où sont les incompréhensions et j'essaierai d'arranger ça...

Merci à Gun d'ange pour sa review ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir en espérant ne pas trop la décevoir...

Petite00


	3. Et le silence fut

Attention au changement de point de vue qui s'opère dans ce chapitre (mais qui ne devrait pas être trop fréquent même si il pourrait se reproduire)!

Franchement désolée pour ses fan-girls mais, si il risque de devenir un personnage récurrent de l'histoire, non je ne mettrais pas le _si noble _capitaine Kuchiki en couple avec l'héroïne!

**Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo**

* * *

**La petite sirène**

_chapitre 3: Et le silence fut._

Le capitaine Kuchiki était agacé.

Oh ce n'était pas inhabituel!

Le capitaine Kuchiki, il faut le dire était très vite agacé.

Il suffisait, par exemple, que son incompétent de vice-capitaine fasse une tâche sur un rapport de première importance, qu'un homme ose poursuivre de ses avances sa jeune sœur ou que le capitaine Ukitake lui donne du Byakuya, j'en passe et des meilleures.

Mais si il y avait bien quelque chose qui agaçait le capitaine Kuchiki au plus haut point c'était bien le bruit.

Comprenez-le, le capitaine est un homme raffiné, qui aime le calme et apprécie la compagnie de Rôjuro Rose, mélomane de son état.

Alors oui, le capitaine Kuchiki était agacé, très agacé, voire même furieux. Tellement que l'on pouvait le lire sur son noble visage d'ordinaire si inexpressif.

Reprenons du début voulez-vous.

Il était 14 heure lorsque le capitaine Kuchiki annonça à son vice-capitaine que l'entraînement des recrues arrivées la veille de l'Académie serait à sa charge ce jour-ci.

Intérieurement le capitaine Kuchiki exultait. Il était débarrassé de son vice-capitaine si bruyant pour trois bonnes heures qu'il passerait au calme -puisque personne en dehors de cet empoté n'osait le déranger un vendredi après-midi, en fin de semaine- à remplir des dossiers, ce qui était certes moins amusant -bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais- mais que voulez-vous, on ne peut avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémiè… Non! Restons corrects, n'oublions pas que le capitaine Kuchiki -tout à sa noblesse- n'emploierait jamais une expression si déplacée!

Le capitaine travaillait donc en silence depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'il entendit le bruit des cris des recrues sur les terrains d'entraînement.

Agacé il se leva pour fermer la fenêtre de son bureau, légèrement déçu de ne pouvoir écouter plus longtemps l'agréable chant du rossignol posé sur une branche, près de l'ouverture.

Seulement, au bout d'une heure où, supposait-il, son bon-à-rien de vice-capitaine avait fait faire aux nouveaux soldats quelques exercices d'échauffement, un son insupportable se fit entendre.

Le capitaine Kuchiki prit sur lui de ne rien laisser paraître de la douleur insoutenable que lui causaient ses nobles tympans agressés.

Au bout de trente secondes le son devint inadmissible.

Au bout d'une minute une atroce migraine vint vriller ses délicates tempes mais il continua vaillamment de remplir son dossier urgent sur l'état de la plomberie dans sa division.

Au bout d'une minute trente le capitaine Kuchiki eut des envies de meurtre.

Au bout de deux minutes il lâcha sa plume dans une grande éclaboussure d'encre qui ruina définitivement une demie-heure de travail.

Mais qu'importe.

Tout plutôt que d'endurer cela plus longtemps, pensa le noble capitaine.

Il se leva donc et parti d'un pas rapide et furieux vers la source de cette abomination auditive, c'est-à-dire le terrain d'entraînement où se trouvait son _abruti_ de vice-capitaine.

Et c'est arpentant les couloirs de sa division presque en courant et une aura meurtrière l'entourant, faisant fuir les rares shinigamis n'ayant pas encore tourné de l'œil à cause du vacarme, que nous retrouvons le capitaine Kuchiki agacé, très agacé, en réalité assez furieux pour que l'on puisse le lire sur son visage.

Car rappelez-vous le capitaine Kuchiki exècre le bruit.

D'un unique shunpo, admirablement bien réalisé pour quelqu'un se trouvant dans son état d'énervement, il apparut sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette agression sonore provenait d'une seule et unique personne.

Petite, brune, tout à fait banale, mais qui lui paru sur l'instant extrêmement dangereuse pour sa santé mentale.

Il marcha à vive allure vers la personne incriminée avant de tenter de se faire entendre…

-Veuillez mettre fin à toute cette agitation mademoiselle.

… sans aucun succès …

-Je vous ordonne de cesser ce vacarme sous peine d'une sanction magistrale!

… et ce de façon répétée…

-ARRETEZ-MOI CE PUTAIN DE BRUIT ESPECE D'AFFREUSE PETITE SOTTE!

… jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de ses gongs.

La centaine de shinigamis qui avait été attirée sur les lieux par le bruit laissa sa mâchoire pendre.

La petite shinigami regarda son tout nouveau capitaine rouge de colère s'agiter comme un possédé.

Dans son monde intérieur une sirène nommée Ariel s'évanouit de surprise.

Le bruit abominable se stoppa.

Les mouches arrêtèrent de voler.

Les shinigamis arrêtèrent de respirer.

Les oiseaux arrêtèrent de cuicuiter.

Le capitaine Kuchiki se dit qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie.

_Et le silence fut._

* * *

J'ai encore l'impression que tout n'est pas forcément clair et que le style change à chaque chapitre...

Du coup si il y a des questions...

Merci à Arya Cahill pour sa review.

Je poste sous une semaine.


	4. Les mecs sont des porcs

Je préviens que je ne posterai pas entre le 25 avril et le 3 mai pour cause de voyage (sans internet mon dieu sauvez-moi) j'en profiterai pour écrire les prochains chapitres !

J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster. Je n'avais qu'une idée de chute et ça aurait fait un chapitre beaucoup trop court. Seulement, impossible de me sortir cette idée de la tête pour en trouver une autre, j'ai donc essayé de développer au maximum. Personnellement je trouve quand même ça moins bien que les autres chapitres... Après mon frère a ri comme une baleine en lisant, mais bon...

**Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo**

* * *

**La petite sirène**

_Chapitre 4: Les mecs sont des porcs_

C'est injuste.

Totalement, indiscutablement, horriblement injuste.

C'est vrai ça! C'est pas de ma faute si mon shikai ressemble étrangement à une Ariel en train de chanter.

Ce n'est pas moi, après tout, qui chante affreusement faux, au point d'avoir fait exploser _toutes _les vitres de la sixième division.

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dérangé sa majesté pendant qu'il faisait sa sainte paperasse.

Pas ma faute si il est fragile le père Kuchiki!

Bon, ok, j'avoue que je savais parfaitement ce qui allait se produire quand le vice-capitaine Abarai nous a dit de débloquer nos shikais (pour ceux qui en avaient un).

Par contre c'est entièrement de sa faute si il a dit qu'il n'acceptait aucune excuse à la fainéantise, lorsque je lui ai fait remarquer que ce n'était peut-être pas une super idée.

Je m'explique. Mon shikai a des propriétés sonores sensées déstabiliser l'adversaire, ce qui fonctionne -comme vous aurez pu le remarquer- étonnement bien.

Bref, quand j'ai libéré mon sabre les plus faibles et les plus sensibles sont tombés comme des mouches et le lieutenant m'a lancé un regard passablement dégoûté et absolument horrifié.

J'avoue avoir mieux compris pourquoi lorsque le captain' a débarqué avec une aura à faire se pisser dessus Zaraki lui-même.

Malheureusement pour moi, pauvre chose, il faut croire qu'à force d'entendre Ariel dans ma tête à longueur de journée, mes capacité auditives ont singulièrement diminué.

Résultat je n'ai compris ce qu'il me voulait que lorsqu'il a pété un plomb et a poussé une gueulante devant toutes les personnes assez masos pour avoir accouru au bruit.

C'est vrai quoi! Qui voudrait se rapprocher d'une Ariel en train de chanter?!

Enfin peu importe. Ça ne regarde qu'eux si ils ont des goûts bizarres (ou plus que douteux c'est selon...).

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que sa seigneurie Kuchiki Byakuya s'est senti bafoué dans son honneur.

Résultat il a signalé à la capitaine Unohana que sa division n'aurait pas à nettoyer les sanitaires cette semaine puisque j'allai m'en charger.

Dans toutes les divisions.

Avec le vice-capitaine.

Le pauvre m'a tout l'air d'être son bouc émissaire.

...

Attendez un instant...

"-Dites-moi V-C* Abarai que ressentez-vous en nettoyant les chiottes?" demandai-je, me foutant ouvertement de lui.

"-Juste ta gueule Ilya..." répondit-il l'air profondément blasé. "_Il y a_ un seul truc qui me gêne ici et c'est toi." ajouta-il en retrouvant son sourire carnassier.

OK, lui il veut mourir.

Je ne supporte pas les jeux de mots débiles sur mon nom de famille.

J'échouais lamentablement à enfoncer la tête de mon vice-capitaine dans les toilettes de la dixième division.

Maintenant je comprends mieux le capitaine. Ce mec est un chieur.

"-Un peu de sérieux Ilya, il nous reste encore trois divisions et on a un entraînement -_sans shikai_\- dans deux heures." me rappela-t-il en retrouvant son calme.

"-Oh allez, on a largement le temps!"

"-Non je ne crois pas, tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi..."me répondit-il en s'assombrissant.

Pas intriguée pour deux sous je continuais mon chemin vers la onzième. Si il veut faire des mystères ça le regarde.

J'entrais dans le bâtiment -presque aussi bruyant que mon shikai- et esquivais un PMVNI (c'est à dire un Pauvre Mec Volant Non Identifié).

Je me dirigeais vers les sanitaires, mon lieutenant traînant des pieds à ma suite.

_Oh. Mon. Kami!_

Je comprenais désormais mon vice-capitaine.

Je louchais sans aucune grâce sur ce qui servait de toilettes à cette division de _tarés_.

Et dire que j'avais voulu être transférée ici...

On en a pour des heures à nettoyer tout le sang... et le reste.

_Les mecs sont des porcs._

* * *

*Jeux de mot honteusement emprunté à _Gun d'ange_ qui a tous les droits d'auteur sur l'expression.

Lorsque j'ai inventé le nom de mon héroïne je ne me suis absolument pas rendue compte du jeu de mot. Plus tard j'ai trouvé ça ridicule au possible. Alors autant s'en servir.

Je n'insulte pas les mecs en général juste ceux de la onzième (sauf peut-être Yumichika) donc ne me lancez pas de pierres (non les tomates ne sont pas une alternative)!

Petite00


	5. Ariel kiffe Senbonsakura

Me voici de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...)!

Plus j'avance plus l'histoire est décousue...Manque d'un fil conducteur? Le dernier chapitre marquais clairement une pause dans l'action mais la chute de celui-ci la relance un peu...

Personnellement je n'aime pas tellement les dialogues de ce chapitre... Faut dire que c'est pas vraiment mon truc!

J'en profite pour signaler que comme pour l'instant je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance (le prochain est tout juste commencé) le rythme de parution risque d'être assez peu ... rythmé.

So... Enjoy!

**" -... " **: dialogue "mentaux" (comprendre: avec le zampakuto)

" -..." : dialogues classiques

**Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo**

* * *

**La petite sirène**

_Chapitre 5 : Ariel kiffe Senbonsakura_

"- ALERTE! ALERTE! UNE INTRUSION A ÉTÉ DÉTECTÉE!... ALERTE! ALERTE! UNE INTRUSION A ÉTÉ DÉTECTÉE!"

"- Bouge tes fesses Aélida! On a des Hollows dans le périmètre!"

Que quelqu'un -n'importe qui, je suis plus à ça près- m'explique pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive que la nuit , qui plus est pendant _mon_ quart de repos?! Ils ont même envoyé le lieutenant me réveiller ces chieurs!

"-Allez debout!"

Non parceque franchement ça fait vraiment cliché là... Ou alors j'ai un mauvais karma? Je me rappelle pas avoir épluché de petits chats pourtant...

"-Bouge-toi feignasse!"

C'est pas vrai ?! Il veut m'empêcher d'avoir mes 36 heures de sommeil journalières ou quoi?!

**"-Oh mon Dieu! Mon teint de pêche est fichu!"**

**"-Rendors-toi Ariel..."**

"-Merde Aélida lève-toi!"

Il m'énerveeeee...

"-MAIS TA GUEULE L'ANANAS! DÉMERDEZ-VOUS SANS MOI JE SUIS DE REPOS!"

Eh oui, Abarai et moi on en est au p'tits noms. Forcément, une semaine à nettoyer les toilettes de la onzième ça crée des liens... Je ne veux même pas parler de ce qu'on a vu dans les toilettes de la douzième, Renji était vert comme si il s'empêchait de rendre son son déjeuner, son p'tit déj' et accessoirement son dîner de la veille.

Personnellement je ne me suis pas retenue.

...

"-Toutes les troupes sont réquisitionnées ils sont dans notre secteur!"

Je me lève presque douloureusement. L'appel de mon lit est bien plus puissant que le chant des sirènes.

Et je parle d'expérience.

Je fais rapidement comprendre à l'abruti qui squatte le pas de ma porte que je n'ai pas besoin de sa présence pour me changer.

...

Oh! C'est quoi ce bordel?!

Vous m'expliquez pourquoi je viens de voir un Hollow passer, la queue entre les pattes, à toute vitesse, sans m'adresser le _ moindre_ regard ( le tout évidemment en bousillant deux des murs de ma chambre parce que prendre la porte et la fenêtre, franchement, c'est pas fun) poursuivit par des pétales roses?!

Parfaitement madame! Des putains de fleurs de sakura _roses_!

C'est la fin du Monde mes amis. Les Hollows fuient devant des fleu-fleurs.

De toute façon après les toilettes de la douzième je suis blasée de chez blasée, plus rien ne m'étonne.

...

Ah bah si. Quand même.

Comprenez-moi, les fleu-fleurs ont attaqué le Hollow.

Si, si, même qu'elles l'ont réduit en charpie.

Comme quoi, les fleurs c'est dangereux.

Les jardiniers sont masochistes

**"-Oh quelle beauté!"**

Ariel est folle... Mais à force on s'habitue (plus ou moins)...

**"-Dis Ariel tu aimes jardiner?"**

**"-Quelle grâce! Quelle élégance!"**

On en obtiendra rien de plus je pense.

Les pétales sont partis -en faisant _évidemment _un autre trou dans le mur de ma chambre- il serait peut-être temps d'aller voir ce qui se passe dehors.

Mes nouvelles ouvertures on cela de pratique que l'une d'elles donne sur la cour intérieure de la division, je l'emprunte donc.

Étrangement je m'attendais à tomber sur un beau bordel.

Eh bah non. Je suis déçue.

Dans la cour il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui se bat, les autres admirent juste le spectacle, bravo la camaraderie et l'esprit d'équipe.

Ceci dit je crois que je peux les comprendre.

Le capitaine se bat.

Avec des fleurettes.

Houston on a un problème.

"-Renji tu m'expliques ce que viennent foutre ces fleurs ici?! C'est certes très champêtre et décoratif au possible mais je vois pas trop l'utilité là..."

L'autre abruti me fait un grand sourire narquois... Je rêve ou il se fout de ma gueule ce con?!

"-Oh ça? C'est juste son zampakuto, Senbonsakura... Après libre à toi d'aller cueillir tes fleurs si _champêtres._"

Non merci, sans façons.

**"-Kyyyyaaaa! Il est trop géniaaaal!"**

Oh,oh... Pas bon ça...

**"-And Iii will always looooove yooouuu!"**

Whitney Houston carrément?!

On a un problème...

.

.

.

_Ariel kiffe Senbonsakura._

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre plaira quand même au plus de personne possible.

J'ai conscience de ne pas toujours être compréhensible. PAS DE PANIQUE. Vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions vous venant l'esprit, malgré ce que disent certains JE NE MORDS PAS.

Je remercie les personne ayant ajouté la fic' en Alerte ou en Favorite ainsi que Arya Cahill pour sa review.

_J'essaierai_ de poster le week-end prochain.

Petite00


	6. Ensemble nous vaincrons Enfin on espère

Je vais faire comme tous les auteurs dans mon cas: Je suis absolumenthorriblementabominablement désolée pour le retard!

J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration pour ce chapitre qui pourtant est un passage obligé prévu depuis le début de la fic'... Alors autant dire que j'aime pas vraiment ce que j'en ai fait...

J'ai de plus commencé un OS (je sais c'est pas bien de faire plusieurs choses en même temps...) qui m'a encore plus coupée dans mon élan.

Pour finir je promets de ne plus jamais faire de promesse quant à la date de parution d'un chapitre.

**Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_Chapitre 6: Ensemble nous vaincrons!... Enfin on espère._

Je le sens mal.

Mais alors un truc de fou.

Le capitaine m'a convoquée.

Là, je suis dans son bureau -assez austère soit dit en passant- et il me fixe intensément du regard.

Mais pas un gentil regard hein...

Non, plutôt un regard à faire se congeler une centaine de pingouins (paix à leurs âmes) et se suicider une centaine de schtroumphs (vous savez les petits bonshommes bleus du monde réel qui prennent une super drogue leur faisant croire que tout est rose et la vie merveilleuse: la Schtroumphissime!).

Bref, il fout les chocottes le Kuchiki.

C'est pas tout ça mais si il se contente de me fixer pendant une heure on est pas rendus...

"-Vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle?"

Ah bah non.

Il a peut-être bien dit quelque chose en plus de me fixer.

"-Hum... Excusez-moi, il se peut que je n'ai pas tout à fait entendu ce que vous venez de dire..."

Remarquez la nuance entre écouter et entendre.

Le froid se fait de plus en plus intense.

Si ce mec voulait mener un coup d'état, je suis persuadée qu'il pourrait congeler le vieux Yamamoto et son Ryujin Jaka.

A surveiller.

Il paraît que sa sœur a un zampakuto de glace... Qui se ressemble s'assemble?

Enfin, il faudrait peut-être que je l'écoute. Si je lui fait répéter plus d'une fois je sens que je vais faire plus intime connaissance avec Senbonsakura.

**"- Hors de question il est à môaaa!"**

**"- Pas dans le sens agréable du terme, _Ariel_." **

**"-Oh..."**

Oui "_oh_"... Quoique je doute que faire plus intime connaissance avec un zanpakuto dont Ariel a pût s'amouracher puisse être agréable.

En ce, peu importe dans quel sens on le prend.

"-... et c'est pourquoi je vous propose une alliance, temporaire, cela va de soit."

"-HEIN?!"

La classe. La classe en toutes circonstances.

Bien entendu.

"-Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter."

C'est marrant il a presque l'air crispé quand il dit ça le capitaine Iceberg...

Il n'empêche que j'ai toujours pas compris ce dont il parlait.

N'étant pas suicidaire et ne m'étant pas découvert un don soudain pour la télépathie durant les cinq dernières minutes j'en conclu que je suis dans la merde.

Et bien au dessus du cou.

En même temps je pourrai simuler une attaque.

C'est vrai ça! On a pas idée de proposer de telles choses aux gens aussi brusquement et sans aucune préparation mentale auparavant!

**"-Non vous ne nous séparerez paaaaasss! Notre amour durera toujouuuuuurs!"**

Ah.

Pas besoin de simuler la crise cardiaque finalement.

Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais heureusement qu'Ariel était là (beurk ça m'écorche la bouche...).

"-Donc vous voulez empêcher Ariel de sauter sur votre zampakuto?"

"-Non."

Ah merde.

J'ai peut-être mal compris.

"-Je veux empêcher mon zampakuto de se souiller en sautant sur Ariel."

_Et accessoirement préserver ma santé mentale_, pensa le capitaine.

Oh.

"-Non!... Lui aussi!?"

**"-Oh mon amouuur..."**

"-Quelle horreur!"

Elle va chanter encore _plus_ de chansons d'amour dans_ ma_ tête!

"-Certes. Il semblerai que nous soyons au moins d'accord sur ce point."

"-Elle va être intenable."

Le calvaire. L'Enfer sur Terre.

Ou plutôt dans _ma_ tête...

**"-Je vôaaaa la vie en rôseeuuuuhh!"**

"-Avez-vous considéré ma proposition?"

De toute façon il n'y a plus rien à perdre.

Comment dites-vous?

Ma santé mentale?

A d'autres.

J'ai Ariel dans _ma _tête.

C'est une partie de mon âme.

De façon totalement objective je pense être un CDCTTA ( Cas de Dépravation Cérébrale Très _Très_ Avancé... avouez que c'est plus classe en abrégé.)donc il est tout à fait_ impossible _que faire équipe avec le Capitaine Iceberg aggrave quoi que ce soit.

"-Ça marche, tope la vieux!"

"-..."

"-..."

Bon, j'aurai dû me douter que je prendrai un vent.

Mais peut-être pas à ce point.

Là, Sa Majesté Kuchiki Byakuya (SMKB, pour les intimes) me regarde à peu près comme j'ai regardé la merde de pigeon qui m'est tombée sur l'épaule hier.

L'épaule droite bien entendu.

Celle de mon nouveau kimono blanc, b_ien entendu_ .

Oh... en fait même cette pauvre merde n'avait pas mérité ça.

Finalement, cette alliance réussira peut-être à aggraver mes relations déjà plus qu'amicales avec mon officier supérieur...

"-Néanmoins, ce marché doit rester entre nous et ne changera absolument rien à vos tâches quotidiennes, au respect que vous me devez et..."

"-Oui, oui tout à fait!"

Ça va pas être jouasse.

Je le trouve assez drôle à être aussi naïf, s'en est presque mignon.

Le "respect que vous me devez"...

Elle est bien bonne.

Mais un marché est un marché.

Ensemble nous vaincrons!

.

.

.

Enfin on espère.

* * *

Voilà!

Enfin posté... Il m'aura fallu deux semaines de plus que prévu mais tant pis...

Merci à Arya Cahill et WonderPillow pour leurs reviews et à ceux qui ont ajouté la fic' en Alerte/Favorite.

En_espérant_ poster le plus vite possible.

Petite00


	7. Et il se senti partir loin,très loin

Hello! Comme d'habitude je suis désolée pour le retard mais pour cette fois j'ai une bonne excuse: je suis partie 3 semaines en vacances et je ne suis revenue qu'hier, assez tard… Je ne pensais même pas publier aujourd'hui à vrai dire.

Pour ce qui est de l'OS que j'avais annoncé ce sera finalement une fic' sur plusieurs chapitre car il prend pas mal d'ampleur (rassurez-vous je sais où je veux aller et la fin est déjà prévue donc il n'y aura pas d'abandon). Je pense poster le premier chap d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Encore un chapitre avec un PDV omniscient ou plus centré sur Byakuya… A force de faire ça mon OC n'a plus aucune personnalité mais bon...

**Disclaimer:** Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**La petite sirène**

_Chapitre 7: Et il se senti partir loin, très loin…_

Tard, très tard à la Soul Society, cachées par l'ombre de la nuit et s'éclairant à la seule aide de la pâle clarté d'une bougie, deux silhouettes discutaient.

Non, ce n'était pas deux membres de cette secte satanique plus communément appelée «association des femmes shinigamis» entrain de colporter de vils commérages et ragots avec un sourire diabolique qui aurait fait fuir le capitaine Mugurama -pourtant connu pour son courage- lui-même.

Non.

C'était en quelque sorte bien pire.

En effet, outre la présence d'une simple shinigami de la sixième division tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, on pouvait apercevoir une haute silhouette habillée d'un grand haori blanc marqué d'un six, qui n'avait absolument pas sa place dans ce quartier logeant, si ce n'est la population défavorisée, tout du moins les classes moyennes du Rukongai.

Une personne normale se serait alors demandée ce que le si _noble_ Byakuya Kuchiki, chef de la si _noble_ famille Kuchiki et capitaine de la tout aussi _noble_ sixième division pouvait bien faire dans le district 62 du Rukongai, lieu où il n'avait -de toute évidence- jamais mis ses _nobles_ pieds.

Seulement voilà.

On ne dénombrait aucune persone_ normale, _à proprement parler, dans ce rassemblement (sisisi, deux personnes _peuvent_ être considérées comme un rassemblement).

Rassemblement étrange s'il en est car les deux ombres qui pouvaient pourtant se voir tous les jours à la capitainerie de la sixième division s'étaient données rendez-vous dans cette étroite ruelle, éloignée de tout, sur les coups de trois heures du matin (autant donner dans le cliché jusqu'au bout) et semblaient être, depuis une demie-heure, plongées dans une intense conversation stratégique:

«-...et à ce moment là, vous l'attrapez dans un filet et vous la mettez dans une cage de votre monde intérieur .»

«-Nan, ça marchera pas, on va se mettre la SPZ (Société de Protection des Zampakutos) à dos.»

«-Bon. Je vais donc vous exposer le plan numéro 26.»

Enfin, quand je dis réunion stratégique, cela signifie qu'une des silhouettes proposait depuis plus d'une demie-heure un nombre impressionnant de stratégies plus élaborées les unes que les autres tandis que son acolyte les refusait toutes, arguant d'une simple phrase pour démonter toute une théorie.

Et le capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya en avait assez.

Mettez-vous à sa place. Lui, le brillant stratège, le capitaine de la sixième division, venait de passer une après-midi bruyante en compagnie de son empoté de vice-capitaine, se donnant la migraine à mettre en place des plans à la hauteur de son intelligence -et de son ego- surdimensionnée.

Tout cela pour quoi?

Pour qu'un déchet, que dis-je? un cloporte, une moins-que-rien qui n'a même pas 40 ans de service derrière elle (une femme bon sang!) les démolisse tous à grand coup d'arguments d'une logique imparable.

S'il n'avait pas été le grand Kuchiki Byakuya on aurait pu dire qu'il était dans un état de frustration intense.

Mais disons simplement qu'il était légèrement ennuyé.

Le capitaine Kuchiki était donc _légèrement ennuyé_ lorsqu'il commença à exposer le plan numéro 26:

«-Votre zampakuto est bien une sirène n'est-ce-pas? Je vais donc convaincre Senbonzakura de l'emmener au bar à sushis pour dîner. Elle sera tellement dégoûtée d'apprendre qu'il mange du poisson qu'elle le quittera et ne voudra plus jamais entendre parler de lui.»

Intérieurement le capitaine jubilait, ce plan ci était le bon, il en était persuadée.

Intérieurement, évidemment.

«-Ça ne la gène pas plus que ça de manger du poisson. Elle déteste d'ailleurs être comparée à ces "vulgaires paysans".»

Le capitaine eut un instant de solidarité envers Ariel avant de se reprendre.

_Quelle plaie pour une noble personne de devoir se mêler à la plèbe._

Puis il se rappela que le plan numéro 26 venait de subir le même sort que les 25 précédents.

Et là, le capitaine Kuchiki passa de légèrement ennuyé à fortement agacé.

C'est-à-dire qu'il plissa les yeux de 0,23 mm.

«-Bien...»fit-il d'une voix _légèrement_ grinçante. «Je vais donc vous présenter le plan numéro 27.»

Sa subordonnée continuait de le regarder, inconsciente du danger qu'elle encourait si le plan 27 connaissait les même sort que les autres.

«-Le plan est simple, même pour un cloporte comme_ vous_ à vrai dire. Il faut que vous convainquiez votre zampakuto de chanter devant le mien. _Mon_ zampakuto ne pourra supporter un son aussi hideux et_ indigne_ de sa personne et la quittera.»

Kuchiki Byakuya se sentait près à parer toute opposition: ce plan là _devait_ marcher.

Mais comme on le dit: "jamais 26 sans 27".

«-Ariel dit que son _SenSen d'amoûr_ adore son _incroyable voix mélodieuse_.»

Le capitaine senti une grande fatigue le submerger.

Fatigue très vite remplacée par un doute existentiel.

Doute si improbable qu'il faillit _en rire_ (oui, _lui_, en rire).

Non. C'était impossible.

Il regarda sa subordonnée…

Une minute… Deux minutes…

Le doute subsistait.

Il se senti alors obligé de le formuler à haute voix:

«-Rassurez-moi… Vous avez bien pensé à fermer votre esprit avant cette conversation?»

Exprimé à voix haute ce doute ne paraissait que plus stupide.

C'était de fait une question réthorique qui n'attendait, comme réponse, qu'un simple o…

«-Hein?»

Un simple oui.

Le capitaine tenta de se rassurer, après tout chez les simples d'esprit "hein" devait bien équivaloir à oui… N'est-ce pas?

Par prudence il reformula tout de même sa demande:

«-Avant que je ne commence à exposer ma première stratégie, vous avez bien rompu le contact avec votre zampakuto?»

«-… »

«-N'est-ce pas?»

«-… C'est possible ça?»

Le capitaine eut un temps d'arrêt.

C'était une mauvaise blague?

Oui évidemment.

Il regarda sa subordonnée…

Une minute… Deux minutes…

Le doute subsistait.

Et là, le capitaine Kuchiki comprit que que non, ce n'était pas une blague de très mauvais goût.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Et il se dit qu'il avait dut faire quelque chose de vraiment mal dans sa vie humaine.

Car il y a pire que le Rukongai. Pire que le Hueco Mundo. Pire que l'Enfer.

Il y a les subordonnés cons.

_Et le capitaine Kuchiki se senti partir loin, très loin…_

.

.

.

* * *

Plus de 1000 mots? Un record vraiment! (au cas où personne n'aurait remarqué l'auteur est _légèrement_ feignante).

Merci à tous ceux qui on ajouté en alerte/favorit et à Neiflheim et Arya Cahill pour leurs reviews.

En espérant que cela vous ait au moins distrait un peu,

Petite00


	8. C'est un cercle vicieux

Il y a encore quelqu'un? Non? Bon bah tant pis. Je m'excuse du retard (bon, soyons franc on ne peut même plus vraiment appeler ça un retard) mais comme j'avais oublié de me rédiger un scénario avant de commencer la fic' je ne voyais pas la fin arriver et je me suis _un peu_ découragée... Sans compter les excuses traditionnelles: travail, boulot, études.

Donc pour palier au manque de motivation et parce que je ne voulais pas laisser la fic' en plan tout de même ça a donné... ça. Et je m'expliquerait en bas de la page.

Sinon remerciements aux followeurs (si ils sont encore là... - -'), à ceux qui ont ajouté en favori et à **Gun d'ange**; **Wonderpillow** et **Arya Cahill** pour leur(s) reviews.

**Disclaimer: Bleach pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo, comme d'hab.**

* * *

**La petite sirène**

Chapitre 8: C'est un cercle vicieux...

-Il est réveillé vous pensez?

-Oui Isane, ou tout du moins cela ne saurait tarder… Laissons-le émerger pour l'instant, je pense que d'ici une heure il sera totalement conscient.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki se remettait actuellement en question. Il venait de se réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital, c'est à dire sans aucun doute à la quatrième division (aka l'antre de la terrible Retsu Unohana) et son dernier souvenir était pour le moins traumatisant… En effet, pouvait-on imaginer pire châtiment pour une personne de son rang que de devoir supporter la bêtise des autres?

Ne serait-ce que de repenser qu'il était affligé de ce boulet incapable de fermer son esprit à son zampakuto horripilant pour au moins un an (temps minimum avant de pouvoir demander une mutation de jeune recrue) lui donnait des frissons. Mais qu'apprenait-on aux jeunes à l'Académie de nos jours!

Et maintenant, Kami-sama ait pitié de lui, il se retrouvait à la quatrième division pour avoir tourné de l'œil comme une jouvencelle en détresse, sans excuse valable à présenter à la sorcière en blouse blanche. Pourvu que sa subordonnée n'ait rien divulgué quant aux raisons de sa légère «absence»…

De tout de façon la capitaine entrait actuellement dans sa chambre, il saurait vite si l'honneur de son clan était entaché pour les deux siècles à venir ou non...

«-Bonjour capitaine Kuchiki, vous sentez-vous mieux?» Demanda la femme avec son sourire horripilant.

Oh… Malheureusement cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment, était-elle réellement obligée de commencer par une phrase si neutre? Comment palier à un tel manque d'originalité? _En étant terrifiante_, chuchota une affreuse petite voix dans sa tête.

«-Capitaine Unohana. Je me sens parfaitement bien, merci.»

Voilà. Répondre au manque d'information par une phrase d'un niveau à peu près aussi élevé. Avec ça au moins il ne risquait rien.

«- Après vous être cogné la tête vous nous avez fait une belle peur. Vous sentez-vous confus?»

Ah parce qu'en plus il s'était cogné la tête en tombant. Elle allait l'entende cette petite idiote d'Ilya, n'était-elle pas sensée avoir un minimum de réflexes en tant que shinigami? N'aurait-elle pas dû le rattraper? C'était un manque flagrant de respect envers son supérieur! _U__ne semaine supplémentaire de corvée de toilettes… Non un mois! Ça lui apprendra à fermer son esprit… _Pensa machiavéliquement le capitaine._ Bon, tout du moins elle me tend une perche et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me priver de m'y appuyer._

«- Confus non, pas vraiment, mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à me souvenir de ce que j'étais entrain de faire avant mon accident.»

Bien. Comme ça il saurait de quoi elle était au courant, histoire de ne pas commettre d'impair…

«- Vous ne vous rappelez pas? Ne vous inquiétez pas, les commotions cérébrales occasionnent parfois des pertes de mémoire temporaires, mais cela ne devrait pas durer bien longtemps. Pour faire simple vous étiez en mission avec votre vice-capitaine et vous étiez en train de vous occuper d'un hollow quand il vous a assommé par mégarde.»

Non. Effectivement ils ne partageaient pas le même point de vue.

«- Le hollow m'a assommé?

\- Non, pas le hollow, Renji.»

Cela devenait de plus en plus confus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Ilya avait bien pu raconter… _Deux mois de corvée… _

«- Il s'excuse d'ailleurs et a décidé de remplir vos dossiers en retard pour se faire pardonner.»

Allons bon, elle avait même réussit à embarquer Renji?

«- Les nouvelles revues quelle plaie.» Laissa échapper le toujours très digne Byakuya Kuchiki.

«- Je ne vous le ferait pas dire Capitaine, Isane et moi-même nageons encore sous les demandes à la veille de la répartition. D'ailleurs, venant d'un autre que vous, j'aurai pu penser qu'une blessure exigeant quelques jours de convalescence juste à ce moment de l'année tombait extrêmement bien…

\- À la veille de la répartition?»

Non. Cela allait bien trop loin. Cette fichue (oui,_ fichue_, même lui avait le droit de jurer dans ce genre de situation) cérémonie avait eu lieu il y a près d'un mois!

«- Oh je suis désolée j'aurais dû vous prévenir cela fait deux jours que vous dormez ce qui fait que nous sommes le...»

Le 30, il n'était pas stupide il savait compter, il avait seulement pris un coup sur la tête.

«-… 2.»

Bon, sa capacité à compter semblait être à remettre en cause. À moins que ça ne soit Unohana qui n'était plus aussi saine d'esprit qu'elle l'avait étée… À six cent ans la pauvre…

«- Le 2 mars?» demanda-t-il tout de même.

«-Capitaine, j'ai dit que vous aviez dormis deux jours pas un mois. Nous sommes le 2 _février_.»

Impossible… Mais alors…

«- La cérémonie de répartition…

\- Est demain oui. C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire!»

Oh. Il avait peut-être manqué un épisode.

«-Bon. Vous devez être épuisé, je vais vous laisser, permettez-moi tout de même vous prévenir que dans le cadre de nos expériences sur les bienfaits de la musicothérapie vous risquez de recevoir la visite d'un des musiciens de la troupe que nous avons engagée. Vous pourrez sans doute rentrer chez vous dès demain.

-Bien, bonne journée Capitaine, pourriez-vous faire appeler Renji, pour que je puisse voir quels dossiers de candidature il a retenu.»

Il nageait sans doute en plein délire mais il semblait que tout cet horrible mois de torture avait été effacé, comme par magie… Il faudrait réellement qu'il arrête d'angoisser avant la cérémonie de répartition, cela n'était visiblement pas bon pour ses nerfs… Et si cela venait à se savoir…

Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à se détendre, une fine silhouette brune tenant à la main une lyre se glissa dans la chambre. Une silhouette horriblement familière…

«- Bonjour Capitaine Kuchiki, je m'appelle Arielle Ilya et je suis une des musiciennes de l'hôpital... Puis-je vous jouer un morceau?»

.

.

_C'est un cercle vicieux..._

* * *

Bon je sais ça se fait pas de massacrer une fic' comme ça mais c'est toujours mieux que de jamais la finir je suppose. Désolée pour les fautes éventuelles, je suis trop dégoûtée par ce que je viens de "pondre" pour me relire et corriger... Je le ferai sans doute plus tard.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse (ou plutôt pour ceux qui lisent les notes de bas de page) j'écris actuellement une fic' à quatre mains avec Wonderpillow mais sur un tout autre fandom: tmr (ouais je sais chichééé... XD). Pour ceux que ça intéresse/qui ont le cœur bien accroché, elle se trouve sur son profil et se nomme mes chers colocataires. Pour ceux préférant rester dans notre bon vieux Bleach traditionnel je vais commencer à publier ma prochaine fic'... Bientôt. Il faut juste que je me renseigne sur les paresseux (la fille normale qui se renseigne sur les paresseux pour écrire une fic'...).

Bref, merci pour ceux qui sont encore là en ce bas de page.

Petite00


End file.
